For example, Narrow Band Internet of Things (NB-IoT) devices often aim for very low power consumption. Such low power consumption may for example enable that a wireless device endures several years without battery charge/replacement.
To reach very low power consumption, one approach is to reduce time when the wireless device is active. It is therefore a desire to enable reduced activity time for the wireless device.